Reunion
by CorporalWildlough
Summary: Fluttershy hasn't seen or heard from her parents in years. When Big Macintosh decides to look for them, he may be suprised with the results. Rated T just in case. Hey, I know it's been forever, and I've moved on to other fanfics. So sorry, guys. However, if anyone wants to take this story and continue it, send me a message and we'll work things out. Thanks!
1. The Storm

Chapter One: The Storm

Big Macintosh walked steadily onward, ignoring the pouring rain that seemed to come at him from all sides. Carrying two large baskets of apples on his back, he shook his head, flinging rainwater from his face. He could just barely see the warm glow from a window not too far away. With his last reserves of strength, he galloped over to the front of the structure. It was a curious thing, and without the windows, anypony could pass by and think it was a small hill. With one hoof, he tapped on the front door. Almost immediately, the door swung open and he found himself face-to-face with Fluttershy. Her beautiful azure eyes stared into his emerald green eyes.

"Omigosh, Mr. Macintosh, what are you doing here? You'll catch a cold if you stay out there. Do come in, quick."

Mac set the apples down on the ground and nervously shuffled into the house. After all, a little rain never hurt any apples. He stood in the main room, dripping wet and anxious.

"Miz Fluttershy, Ah shouldn't be in here. Ah'll git water all over yer floor."

"No, no, it's okay. You shouldn't have even tried to bring those apples over in this

weather. What were you thinking?"

Mac looked first at Fluttershy, then to the floor.

"Honestly, Ah wanted ta see you."

Fluttershy's normally pale yellow coat seemed to shudder, and her cheeks turned a brilliant red.

"Oh, Mr. Macintosh. Y-you don't really m-mean that... D-do you?"

"Eeyup. Ah know Ah've had feelins' for other mares, but Ah can't stop thinkin' 'bout you."

Fluttershy only seemed to blush more. "T-thank you, Mr. M-macintosh. Well, hurry and sit by the fire. I'll go get some t-towels."

Mac watched her walk out of the room, then seated himself by the fire. It was a merry blaze of small logs and it felt extremely good to the rain-soaked stallion. Fluttershy stumbled in with a small pile of towels on her back. She draped them over Mac's head and shoulders before sitting down next to him. Mac could barely look at the gentle pegasus, instead gazing into the flames. Fluttershy looked up at Mac's face. He did have quite the looks. She wondered why he had chosen her over every other mare in town. Clearing her throat, she nudged Mac.

"Mr. Macintosh, can you keep a secret?"

He glanced down and found himself staring into those azure eyes. He felt his heart melt as he replied.

"O' course, sugarcube. Ah kin keep a secret."

She felt that she could trust this simple farmer, the only one who had ever thought of her this way.

"Okay, um, well, here goes. D-did you ever notice me around town when you were younger?"

Mac thought for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Now that Ah think 'bout it, Ah don't recall ever seein' you 'round town."

"Well, t-that's mostly because I didn't live in Ponyville when I was younger. It was only after I got my C-Cutie Mark that I wanted to live here. I used to live in Cloudsdale, until Rainbow Dash knocked me off a cloud and I fell down here."

"How could Miz Rainbow do such a thing ta you?"

"Oh, no, i-it wasn't like that. It was an accident. I couldn't fly, so I stayed here. And when I saw all of the animals, I knew this was where I belonged."

Mac smiled.

"Well, Ah'm shure glad you decided ta stay."

Fluttershy moved closer to Mac and he put his now-dry foreleg around her shoulders. A sudden flash of lightning and clash of thunder caused Fluttershy to jump in fright. Mac pulled her closer as a parent would with a scared child.

"It's okay, Miz Fluttershy, jus' a bit of lightning. Won't do you no harm."

"M-Mr. Macintosh? W-will you stay here t-tonight? I'm very afraid of l-lightning."

Mac smiled. "Course Ah'll stay. Too rainy to go home."

"Oh, t-thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do if I were s-stuck in a s-storm alone."

"Wait a sec, where's that lil' rabbit you keep 'round here?"

"Y-you mean Angel? He's here somewhere. He hides from the s-storms too."

Mac chuckled at the thought.

"All right. We should probably git some shuteye."

"Oh, right. F-follow me."

He followed her up the stairs, admiring everything he saw. Such a large house for such a simple pegasus. She opened the door to her bedroom. He saw that it was a rather large bed.

"Miz Fluttershy, why d'you have such a big house if yer the only one livin' here?"

"Oh, I bought this house from a lovely elderly couple. They were moving to Canterlot for retirement, so I got it at a very reasonable price."

Mac nodded in approval.

"Well, it's all very pretty."

Just then, another flash of lightning sent Fluttershy dashing into bed, pulling the covers over her head in fear. Mac shook his head, trying not to laugh. Then he realized how insensitive that would be. Fluttershy was such a kind and gentle pegasus. It would break her heart to laugh at her. Mac climbed into the bed next to her and pulled her close.

"It's alright, Miz Fluttershy. It's alright."

"Th-thank you, Mr. Macintosh."

"Please, Miz Fluttershy. Jus' call me Mac."

"Only if you call me Fluttershy."

"Alright, Fluttershy. That's reasonable. Well, g'night."

"Good night, Mac."

They fell asleep, Fluttershy in Mac's embrace.


	2. Memories

Chapter Two: Memories

Fluttershy woke up as she did every day, right at sunrise. She tried to get up

and found herself pinned down by Mac's forelegs. Remembering the night before,

she snuggled back into Mac's crimson coat. This action caused Mac to open his

looked down at Fluttershy, pressed up against his chest. He smiled and

wrapped his forelegs around her.

"Good mornin', Fluttershy. Sleep well?"

"Oh, yes. I slept well. Could you let me up, please?"

Lifting his forelegs, Mac allowed Fluttershy to slip out of his grasp. She stood up, spread her wings, tucked them in, and headed for the bathroom. Mac watched as she turned the water faucets and started the shower. She closed the door and stepped in. Just above the noise of the water, Mac could hear Fluttershy humming to herself. It's beautiful, he thought. She should consider a job as a singer. After a few minutes, he heard the water shut off. He then heard a moan of dismay.

"No towels, oh no. I used them last night for Mac."

The door opened and Mac saw Fluttershy, soaking wet. Her pink mane stuck to her neck and face. It only seemed to make her more beautiful, Mac thought. She looked right at him with those azure eyes, smiled, and headed down the stairs. He figured there was no point in lying in bed all day, so he got up as well and followed her. Mac located Fluttershy in the downstairs bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. Knowing she wouldn't be done for a few minutes, he decided to make breakfast. Stepping outside, he picked up one of the apple baskets. They were both unharmed by the storm. He took it inside and picked the largest apples from the basket. Picking up a knife, he expertly sliced them into small bits. He turned the stove on and placed a pan on the burner. Mac spread the apples around in the pan and sprinkled cinnamon on the chunks. Before long, the sweet smell of cinnamon apples spread through the cottage. Fluttershy trotted in, her mane now dry and straightened. She looked sternly at Mac.

"Mac, what are you doing? You didn't have to make me breakfast."

Mac just chuckled.

"Fluttershy, it's the least Ah kin do for ya. Ya brought me in out of that storm, ya helped me dry off, and ya let me have a good night's rest. So, Ah'm making breakfast and that's that."

Fluttershy smiled at the recollection of events, but was puzzled.

"Good night's sleep? You mean you don't sleep well at home?"

"Well, no. Ah live with two younger sisters and Granny snores a bit too loud. But, Ah put up with it. They're all Ah've got."

As Mac served the food and started eating, Fluttershy started questioning him.

"What about your parents?"

"Ah don't have parents anymore. They died when Ah was just a colt, probably ten or so. They were in an accident. Ah knew what was happening, but Ah didn't have the heart to tell AJ that Ma an' Pa were dead. Applebloom was just a baby, she doesn't remember them. If they ever ask, Ah tell them they went to live far away."

Mac went silent, chewing slowly, avoiding eye contact. She could tell he didn't like talking about his parents.

"I haven't seen my parents in twelve years. I fell from Cloudsdale when I was eleven. I'm actually a year older than the other girls."

Mac was surprised.

"Ah thought you were the youngest. That makes you one year younger than me, because Ah'm twenty-four."

Fluttershy nodded.

"That's right. I'll be twenty-three in a month."

"Well then, We're gonna have to have a party. It's not a birthday without a party, right?"

Fluttershy smiled sadly.

"Yes, but I haven't had a birthday party in years, not since I fell from Cloudsdale. My parents always set up the party, but now they can't."

Mac frowned.

"Why wouldn't they come lookin' for you?"

"They were always very busy. They really didn't have much time for me."

"Did ya try to find them?"

"Well, I tried to contact them, but I could never reach them. I thought maybe they would come looking for me, but they never did. After a few years, I just gave up."

Fluttershy looked like she was about to cry. Mac put a foreleg around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Hey, no need ta cry. Ah'm sure everything's gonna be alright."

She managed a smile and continued eating. After they had finished breakfast, Mac stayed to help Fluttershy with her chores, feeding the various animals. It was easy work for the powerful stallion, and Mac soon had everything taken care of. Fluttershy was pleasantly surprised with Mac. She thought the animals would avoid Mac, but he was exceedingly gentle with the creatures. He knew it meant a lot to her. Even though Mac had been away from Sweet Apple Acres for over a day, he figured a little more time with Fluttershy couldn't hurt. Even though the two finished working in the late morning, Mac did not start walking home until sunset. Fluttershy walked beside him, listening as he told stories of his past.

" An' then AJ came outside and saw Applebloom jump out of that tree. Ah thought she was gonna yell at me for the rest of the season. It was mighty foolish of me to dare Applebloom to do that. Ah was just glad she was O.K. She coulda been hurt or killed 'cause of me."

Fluttershy shook her head.

"Mac, these things happen. One day, you have to move on."

"Yeah, Ah s'pose you're right. Well, we're here."

They had arrived at the gate to Sweet Apple Acres. Mac turned to Fluttershy.

"Well, thanks again, Miz Fluttershy. I appreciate all you've done fer me."

Fluttershy looked up at Mac, his straw-colored mane blowing in the gentle breeze. Fluttershy didn't have the courage to say anything in return, instead giving Mac a quick peck on the cheek. Mac smiled at the shy pegasus, then she took a few steps and flew into the air. Mac watched her until she disappeared in the distance. Such beautiful features for such a shy pegasus.


End file.
